


Illuminary

by Raptorspring



Series: Trip the lights and lead the way [1]
Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, the leeries are magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorspring/pseuds/Raptorspring
Summary: A Leerie’s got the second sight, this is not only a rhyme but a fact: they have the potential to see what many cannot. Mary knew Bert choose Jack because he was guide to him, like the she was guide to the Banks. Now, perhaps, it was time for her to make do of her promise to Bert, and help Jack open his eyes to the world behind the mundane.





	Illuminary

Her cousin was watching her in silence, but Mary could clearly see the smirk on her face even behind the teacup Topsy held so casually, while her eyes twinkled with amusement. Mary pursed her lips, gently but firmly setting her own teacup down, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from the urge to roll them.

“Would you just tell me what is going on in that head of yours, Topsy?” Mary asked, finally giving the opening her cousin was probably looking for.

Topsy hummed, still very much amused, and put her teacup down on the table, leaning with that smirk of hers still on her lips, “That young man that visited with the Banks’ children, he’s a leerie, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” she said, an idea of where this conversation was going quickly forming in her sharp mind. “Cousin…”

Topsy continue, ignoring the warning tone in Mary’s voice, “He’s got the Second Sight then.”

Mary narrowed her eyes, “Yes, as leeries do, I have been told.”

“Oh cousin mine, don’t play fool with Topsy,” she chuckled, “You know what I mean, he can see the world as we do, the magic the hides in every corner, in the light and in the shade, but most importantly,” and she held her hand to the box where the mended broken bowl was that morning, right before Jack picked it up to return it to Number Seventeen Cherry Tree Lane, “...He doesn’t forget.”

“Most adults do forget, cousin,” Mary smiled, “but not all of them.”

“Which brings me back to the topic,” she said, rolling her accent strongly, probably to enforce Mary’s attention towards herself, “When are you going to show him the many things he can do?”

Mary held her hand, waving in a negative motion, “No, no, no, Jack’s life is not mine to meddle with, he hasn’t need me since he was a child, Bert made sure of that.”

Topsy shrugged, “That’s because Bert’s eyes were completely open to the Second Sight, as this young man’s should be, if you do as I’m telling you.”

“Jack’s eyes are open enough,” she stated, “Otherwise he wouldn’t have found his way to the children and I,” in the park, outside the house, in the mist, and in each step he was needed, his presence was never missed.

Perhaps Jack was not completely conscious about the silent guide, the feeling that beat alongside his heart. But there was no question in his mind when his heart told him in which direction to walk, as leeries know to do. Bert knew from the beginning that Jack was meant to be one of them, he saw it in the eyes of those he meet and took under his wing in the London Streets.

Her cousin was not letting go of the subject, no matter Mary’s stern reasoning, “That young man is ready my dear, I know you see it as clear as I do, what’s stopping those clever thoughts of yours from doing what must be done?”

Mary tapped her teacup with two nails, maintaining her ladylike manners even if she really wanted to groan at Topsy’s words, “There’s no need, Jack is with the leeries, and on his way to Jane, he will be fine.”

“Ah!” Topsy suddenly stood up, pointing at her in realization, “Jane Banks! You… oh dear cousin Mary, are you not done with the paths of those children? Oh my, oh my--”

“Stop that nonsense,” Mary did roll her eyes this time.

Topsy was practically vibrating with emotion, “You wanted it to be one of them, don’t you? Maybe both, you choose those children years ago, as Bert chose his own.”

“But the winds changed,” Mary said, suddenly. “Their happiness is more important than anything else.”

Her cousin sat down once again, folding her arms and leaning on the table, very unlady-like, if you asked Mary.

“But you’re back once again my dearest, have the stars not tell you the reason yet?” she smiled, “I think Jack’s light needs to shine, and I’m my love Arthur will agree with me.”

“You both are far too focused in fixing things to notice when they are not broken at all, there is nothing to be fixed with Jack,” Mary defended, “He’s fine.”

“I’m not saying he’s broken, my dear,” Topsy was quick to clarify. “But I do wonder why Bert didn’t let him open his eyes all the way, considering the flame the young man carries.”

Mary eyed her bag, but said nothing. Her plan of silence, however, was interrupted by her umbrella talking when it was not requested, as usual. “Because he was called out of London, but he asked Mary here for a favor, to be carried out when the time was right!”

“Hush you,” Mary chastised, “This conversation doesn’t involve you.”

Topsy looked posivitly delighted with the umbrella’s input, “So Bert knew it had to be done!”

Mary sighed, feeling irritated yet obligated to carry out the conversation as sincerely as possible, if not dodging a thing or two, “Yes, he knows...”

“He writes very often,” the umbrella added, and Mary ignored it.

“And that favor was indeed asked… but I can’t seem to find that very clearly stipulated right time for such thing to be carried out.”

Topsy blinked, “Are you even looking?”

“Pardon me?” Mary was no slack after all, and didn’t like to be insinuate one.

“The right time is found when you look for it,” Topsy made a rolling motion with her hand, “is never lost, you know these things cousin Mary.”

Mary leaned on the backrest of the chair, her features softened and more open, “I did look, but when the wind brought me back, it was for the Banks… I don’t want to temper with Jane’s smile, not when at night she looks outside to greet Jack.”

Topsy nodded, then took her cousin’s hand and flipity-flopped them all the way to the ceiling, both landing with the grace of someone that knew what they were doing, Topsy now a master of this. Inpatient, Mary glared at her cousin for an answer.

“Let’s see things from another point of view, shall we?”

Mary chuckled, covering her mouth, “Oh, that advice is coming back to haunt me, isn’t it?”

“Very much so,” Topsy agreed. “From up here, it seems we are finding another way to look at things… I may say, perhaps before the right time you were looking for was indeed not present, not yet, but my dear Mary, the winds have changed twice already, and here you are!”

“I might be needed,” she said casually, “But this situation you present me with seems rather conflicting.” Mary closed her eyes, “I’m refuse to sacrifice Jane’s smile.”

“What if you don’t have to?”

“Please, do tell.”

Topsy stepped closer, looping her arm around Mary’s, “What if Jack’s flame is meant to fuel Jane’s smile, what if this light is meant to stay with the Banks?”

Mary looked around, the lamps where shining and the light was reflecting in the chandelier, making it even brathiger around, twinkling with the soft movements, and looking like sparkles all around. She was still worried, but was an expert in hiding it away. Usually she knew very well and firmly what to do, usually the wind and the stars told her what had to be done well before she had to act, talking to her in that feeling inside her heart, making her words true, never incorrect.

And right now, she new. Perhaps not completely as the details were yet to come, and yet she knew.

It was coming to her, as many time it had come before, the phrase was forming and the words had to be spoken. She held her cousin’s hand and looked the the sparkles reflected around.

“Until the flames fly, like stars in the sky.”

Topsy sighed, her tone simple, almost content, and nodded. There were times where the magic lead them with things that were hard to explain for those whose eyes were no open enough to see the extraordinary whiting the corners of the ordinary, but they understood and they knew that Mary had a new raison d'etre at the time.

“It’s settle the,” said Topsy, and then both were back to the floor next to the tea table, both looking perfectly fine as turning upside down doesn’t do them harm.

“He’s so young still, to the world of those who can see…” Mary reflects, “but if this is the correct way, then everything will fall into place, like the lights the leeries so meticulously protect.”

Topsy nodded, walking Mary towards the exit of her shop, “And please, bring him for tea next week, Arthur will be back from overseas, he will be delighted to see you, and meet this young man as well.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

*/*/*

 

Mary stood in the park, calm and knowing perfectly well how to trace her steps. As the sun went down, and the shadows grew around, she saw the magic hidden behind the ordinary shake and wake to the night. There was a moment when no light could be see, with no lamps and the moon behind the clouds. Mary simply rested her umbrella on the ground as a cane, lifting her eyes towards the direction of the nearest lamp, where sure enough, Jack’s cherrie singing voice was carried along the mist.

“Mary Poppins!” he said, almost tripping to get of his bike and skipping a step to get closer, “It’s so good to see you, and so soon as well!”

“Likewise, Jack,” she smiled. “I seem to have caught you in the middle of your rounds.”

Jack tilted his head, with a tiny nod. He took his ladder from the bike and rested it against the lamp post, “With the fog we started earlier, I’m covering for Angus this part of town, he’s a bit under the weather you see.”

She knew, otherwise she would have walked past the Bank’s instead of the park, “He will be fine in a couple of days, for sure… would you mind company for now?”

“Not at all!” he smiled.

Jack chatted happily while moving from one lamp to another, Mary by his side as he rhythmically settled his ladder from one spot to another of the park. Mary observed him, remembering how he trailed after Bert all those years ago, eager for knowledge, seeking one reason to smile after another. It had pained Bert to leave his boy behind, his letters said that much, and Mary was empathetic to his sentiment, after all she too had left when the winds changed.

“Jack... “ she began, “I want to ask you something, and I want you to be the most sincere you have ever been.”

Noticing her tone, Jack jumped of the ladder and whipped his hands with the rag he had been holding. His smile didn’t falter, but there was something behind his eyes that Mary could read as curiosity and a bit of uncertainty, yet his voice was still bright.

“Of course, Mary Poppins.”

She nodded, and asked, “Has The Moon ever asked you for a favor?”

Jack licked his lips, looking suddenly shy, and nodded. He went back to his bike, and of course, in the front basket, nested amongst Jack’s coat, some rags and clothes, was a snow white bunny, so small it could easily fit in the palm of Jack’s hand, sound sleep in the improvised nest.

“She seems to have lost one,” Jack explained softly, trailing the tiny bunny’s ears with his knuckles, the bunny stirred but settle back immediately. Jack carefully took it in his hands, cradling it against his chest, “I heard her singing, and saw her face in the edge of a pond, just before the clouds covered the sky, it wasn’t long after that I found this little one lost in the streets.”

“It’s young, very young,” Mary touched the little fluffy head dealicadly, “and yet…”

“It’s shining,” Jack smiled, as the little bunny curled into itself and a soft white-blue glow covered it, sparkling when the tiny creature produced a particularly louder yet cute snort.

Mary lifted her eyes, watching as Jack cradled the bunny with much care, instinctively knowing how precious the creature was without being told. It was clear his eyes were opening to the world each night. It was no wonder this was in motion already, taking into account the path he had taken, after all leeries mimic the light of their patreon, The Moon.

Therefor, when The Moon’s voice was to be heard, whom better than one of her protected children to be the one listening? And even more so, a child that could hear her, see her, and carry on with her favor. It was clear now, more than ever, that she was meant to be here to help Jack, as she had promised Bert all those nights ago.

“We should find the way to her then,” Mary said, taking her umbrella with one hand and offering Jack her free one, “Shall we?”

Cradling the bunny with one hand against his chest, Jack took Mary’s hand with only a second to find himself ready. His willingness to help pleased Mary’s heart, as she knew that glow of wonder was stronger in him more than ever, and perhaps once with the Moon gives her blessing, he would never forget the details of those things hiding behind the ordinary.

She extended her umbrella, making the fog around them swirl, and one jump letter there where up and above the London rooftops, higher than ever before, passing the grey clouds and the chilly wind.

“What was the the melody?” She asked, “The Moon’s lullaby.”

Jack lifted the tiny bunny, as it shock the wind away and his beady eyes stared into the clouds, while Jack repeated the song he heard at nightfall. Mary could hear the music, the soft tones of piano and bells chiming, while Jack smiled down as his tiny ward.

“Step one, step two, jump and hum… step three, ste four, soft cotton and warm touch… step five, step six, it’s time to sleep… step seven, step eight, better come to bed… step nine, step ten, momma is waiting my babe…”

The bunny lifted it’s ears, its tiny nose twitching, and both same it smile, making a pleased sound and it glowed into the night, brighter than a star, so much they had to close their eyes for a moment, just before they broke through the barrier in the sky and found themselves a sea of clouds, and a beautiful cottage atop them.

Softly, Mary landed them in the front yard. Their clothes had changed as the bunny’s light touched them, now sporting a white color with touches of blue, lavender and silver. Jack held onto the bunny, walking closer to Mary. They stopped at the front fence, it was partially open, but there was a silver bell clearly meant to be used to announce visits, so that Mary did.

The bell chimed twice, the sound more melodic that Jack expected, if the expression on his face as anything to go by. Mary smiled to herself and waited, but it was not long before the door of the cottage opened and dozens of fluffy white bunnies of all sizes where jumping towards them, pass the front yard and towards the fence.

“Oh well, hello there,” Jack said, his eyes shining with interest.

“Hello Jack,” said a song-like female voice, “Mary.”

He snapped his eyes up, and Mary watched as Jack encounter the Moon herself, smiling. Her silver curly hair was tied up, and she had a pale blue overcoat covering the shoulders of her swirly dress. Her eyes were as silver as ever, almost glowing in contrasto of the grey of her skin. She was a sight to see, tall and proud, but more than that, full of love. Mary was certain Jack was blushing.

“Ma’am,” He said, quickly holding the tiny bunny towards her, “Your little one is safe.”

“Jack, he was in no danger, not with you taking care of him,” she held the bunny in her hands, kissing his tiny nose, “I should say, you must likely will see him again, and his brothers and sisters too, he has yet to get over the habit of jumping over the fence, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t mind ma’am,” Jack said, “He has a beautiful light, excellent company.”

The Moon smiled, “Are you, Rutiler?” the bunny twitched his ears and made a happy sound, “Of course, my dear,” she smiled. “Thank you Jack… would you mind I keep on speaking to you? You can say no, please, don’t think of this as an obligation.”

Mary held her breath.

“It would be my honor, ma’am,” Jack said with such honesty it left no room for doubt, “My friends and I… we work the night under your beautiful light, even when we can’t see it, it’s you who gives us example, our lights are pale against yours, but we try.”

“And you succeed marvelously,” the Moon assured, “I’m so lucky to have you, my dearest.”

She moved closer, and being taller than both Mary and Jack, gracefully leaned to place a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead, leaving a glowing spot there for a moment. The light linger, and then it didn’t fade, but retreated into Jack, as Mary knew it would.

“Thank you, Mary,” the Moon said then, giving her a nod as well, “for bringing my child here so we could properly meet.”

“It was my pleasure, Serena.”

 

*/*/*

 

It wasn’t obvious, unless you looked closely, that Jack was glowing.

As they walked the streets, finishing lighting the lamps and making sure everything was right, Mary was certain that Jack was reflecting the moonlight. Perhaps in time he would notice as well, after all that kiss on his forehead had been a statement of gratefulness, a gift and a blessing all wrapped up together in a single touch, now it was more clear than ever that she had to do.

“Oh, it’s not too late,” Jack said, exited. “I’m meeting Miss Jane tonight.”

Mary smiled, an didn’t let her own excitement at hearing that show, “Is that so?”

The blush was back on Jack’s cheeks, she could see even after he ducked his head, his lips curling in a smile of his own, “It’s been nice, to see her again every other day… there’s this lamp outside the building of her loft… it was broken you see, and I volunteered to fixed it, it’s too dark on the street otherwise.”

“I’m sure she’s very grateful,” she commented, “You seem to get along.”

Getting on his bike, Jack nodded, “I’m lucky, she’s very much so out of my league after all.”

“Oh Jack, don’t say that,” she tapped him on the forehead, “You have a light you cannot even imagine, Jane sees that.”

He shrugged, “I’m just a simple lamplighter, if fixing a light is what I can offer her, then that I will do.”

“There’s so much true in that,” she mused, “Go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked, “You’re staying?”

Mary nodded, “For now.”

“For now,” Jack repeated, “See you tomorrow, Marry Poppins.”

“Until tomorrow, Jack.”

Jack waved while biking, not losing control once, and he was seen until he was down the street and turning the corner. She stood there, under a lamp in the street for a moment. She absentmindedly fixed her hair, then looked towards the other side of the street, where Angus and another two leeries looked too curious to be casually strolling by.

“Angus, Phineas, Mark!” she said firmly, “It’s not polite to stare, you know better than that.”

“Pardon us, Mary Poppins, but--”

“--Jack’s up and flowing!” Phineas interrupted Angus.

Mary gave a nod, “Yes Phineas, Jack is indeed glowing.”

Mark raised his hand, as if in class and ready to ask as question, “Did he upgraded his plight and sight?”

“You know very well Jack’s always got the light,” she reminded them, “Don’t pretend otherwise.”

Angus waved his hands around, “It ain’t that, yes we knew Jack’s plight and sight was meant to fine and line, but now you can see him sough and grow… it’s just… we thought…”

Mary knew, Jack’s light was always meant to shine, and now they can see him glow… that was not the concern, Jack’s friends were loyal, great people, they had been there to protect him even when he wasn’t aware he needed to be protected in the first place. But now he was glowing, it was a step they probably thought wouldn’t happen, not without Bert here to guide him.

“It’s been a quite some time, I know,” Mary assured them, “but your dear patron has giving her call, and he has accepted.”

It took a moment, but soon the three of them looked statistic, their smiles wide and bright, they cheered in a group hug, jumping and crowding Mary in the process. She rolled her eyes but kept her smile.

“It’s gonna happen then!” Mark said, his eyes wide and exited, “We’re up to be still and crescent!”

Mary looked at the three of them, then at the moon, now peaking out from behind the clouds, once again making London seem alive even under the dark.

“That’s correct boy,” Mary said, “It’s time to be incandescent.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Jack’s character, he was very sweet and Lin-Manuel Miranda portrayed him with such charm that I just want to write more about him, and that relationship with Jane we saw a glimpse, so I got this idea, if Mary is magic, so was Bert, and if she was there for the Banks, then Bert was for Jack, and now it’s time to pass that torch.


End file.
